In The Mind of Jordan Cavanaugh
by JordanAndWoodyHoyt
Summary: This is my idea of what Jordan Cavanaugh life has been like and what runs threw her head. There might be more to it not sure yet. Please read and reveiw please.


In The Mind Of Jordan Cavanaugh

I was raised in what well be as I call it confusion and frustration. I was 11 when I came home found my mother on the floor blood ever were I mean ever were and mom always liked to keep her kitchen clean. There were so many police and they had my dad cuffed hands behind his back they wouldn't let me go to him he was screaming my name and I was crying and screaming for my dad. The suspected my dad killed my mom but it ended up it wasn't him.

I'm not going to get in to much more of my life I became a Medical Examiner. I ran a lot though I was scared. I was scared for some one to fall in love with me then they would leave like my mom did. My first Medical Examiners job was after I gave my training up in being a heart doctor as I call it and then Garret Massy hired me to he be trained in the way of Medical Examiner. I learned fast and became damn good at my job but the past of my mother haunted me all the time and made me run from trying to get help so I hoped from a few towns and then I came back to Boston.

Coming back to my old job and to were my father lives at first it was wonderful then all of a sudden my mothers murder started all up again well in the next 2 years we got leads and I finally learned to let it go and live with what I have found out but in those two years I meet some one I feel in love with but I wasn't going to let him get close to me I would love someone and run of on them cause I got scared about how close he got to me.

Detective Woodrow Wilson Hoyt we called him Woody came from a small town his mother died when he was 4 of cancer and left him, his brother Calvin Hoyt witch Woody called Cal. He helped raise his little brother there father was a sheriff and very, very strict hit them a few times from what little I get from Woody but at the age of 16 Woody's father got shot in the back trying to stop a robbery and it took him 2 days to die and he died with Woody staying by his side. Woody came and became a true friend and he has show that he has fallen for me hard.

Well at some point I found out I had a half brother James. I'm not getting in to the hole mess it brought me and Woody semi closer you could say and it tore my father further from me and that's were it started were dad had me sign some papers to take care of his business will he ran off to god knows were. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have bothered him about my mother I mean I know it had to be killing him to when she died and I kept dredging it up and making him remember it. But for so long I wanted to know who had the gull to take my mother from me.

Then came in the new doctor, Devin and they got closer. I was jealous but why say something when I'm closed Woody of the aspect of a relationship with me. Let Woody be happy right. It was hard because Woody is some one I knew I could grow old with.

Then one night Devin asked me to cover her shift. That's one night and the next day I well never forget. She called me to cover her graveyard and I went and told her what was on my mind at the moment but it wasn't what I really felt for her well when we got there, there was a plane crash and all the passengers died then we got the paper that told us who was on the plane. I well never for give myself for fighting with Devin that night she had died in the crash.

I stayed at the lab will Nigel, Bug and Garret were at the crash site and to top it Woody was there he took it so hard. But he didn't take a break, he went to work he found a kidnapped little boy and got him to his family. Okay what happen was a boy was in a trailer with a gun in hand pointed at woody. The boy didn't know his father had died in the plain wreck and he was told to stay there tell his father came back and didn't trust the cops. Woody had to prove that his father died in the crash. Woody was already crying about the loss of a woman he started to care about. He had also lost both his parents his mother at age 4 and his father at age 16.

The people that work at the Medical Examiner Office were like family to me. Doctor Garret Massy was head Medical Examiner. He was like the father figure to most of us he knew me well and he was protective of us not just because we were his crew but we were like family and friends to him. He divorced his wife awhile back and his daughter is a Senior now I think but he had some difficulties with her at first. I think they're getting close now though.

Bug has a name no one can pronounce well so we called him what he loved to study and that was Bug's. He was more shy and reclusive then most of us but he is a good guy he doesn't know what to say when he has feelings but you can be sure there well be some way he well show them.

Nigel's know this one is like a big brother he is from England and he is a damn good forensic scientist. He is one that goes for Myths and so on and so forth, any weirdness in a case that maybe something that's not normal you can be sure Nigel well jump on it. He is our Sherlock homes in away you could say.

Lilly is are Grief Counselor and she very good at this she has a big heart and she can take a lot. She is some one you can go to talk to and poor you heart out to her. She'll help you all she can and if she finds a case that there's no one to pay for there burial and they deserve it she was one person that well try to get that done. She was in love with Garret but to tell you the truth I think there is still love between them only so much has come between them.


End file.
